Let Fate Decide
by Shotashi Mochida
Summary: In a world where the Kisaragi Academy students were never sent to the hell known as Heavenly Host, they can truly be happy. Naomi has gotten over Satoshi and may be falling for someone new, Yoshiki finally has his dream girl, and Mayu is happy with Morishige. Then there's one person that's confused as to how he feels, though he's wary of his growing feelings toward a certain blond.


**Let Fate Decide**

**A/N. Allo everyone! Here I am, writing a Corpse Party FanFiction. This is a story that will revolve around Satoshi and Yoshiki and their growing relationship together. BUT, don't look away if you don't like that. It will start with Ayumi and Yoshiki and slowly develop into Satoshiki, so you Ayushiki fans will be satisfied as well. I am a hardcore Satoshiki shipper, and I couldn't help but write one about them. There isn't enough Satoshiki out there, if you ask me. Also, this is an AU where pretty much Heavenly Host didn't happen. Basically, Mayu didn't move away and everyone is still friends. It's a normal, happy high school AU. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, on to the story!**

**Summary: In a world where the Kisaragi Academy students were never sent to the hell known as Heavenly Host, they can truly be happy. Naomi has gotten over Satoshi and may be falling for someone new, Yoshiki finally has his dream girl, and Mayu is happy with Morishige. Then there's one person that's confused as to how he feels, though he's wary of his growing feelings toward a certain bleach blond haired and very much in a relationship teen. **

**O/.\\O**

Satoshi hums to himself as he works on solving another problem from his math textbook, studying for the upcoming quiz in about a week or so. He knew that he didn't have to study for things so soon, but he chose to, wanting to get the most out of every lesson so he could better himself for the future.

He didn't have much in his own college funds, so he wanted to work as hard as possible so he could possibly get scholarships for college. He contributed to his college fund weekly, whenever his paycheck from his job at the convenience store would come in. The rest of the money that he saved from not taking the bus and instead walking to and from school was contributed to Yuka's college fund, which was about as much as Satoshi's at the moment.

Sighing, he shakes his head, knowing that he was getting sidetracked from the thoughts of college. He felt nervous about it, knowing that he was going to have to ride on scholarships. But he could do it. He knew he could.

Hearing laughter and a squeal that was undeniably Seiko Shinohara's, Satoshi looks up from his book, seeing Naomi chasing after her best friend with a paperback book on sex education.

"Seiko, you can't keep giving me things like this! Take the book back!"

"Hehe, never! Know all that you need to know about sex, babe!" Seiko cackles and runs over by the desk that Satoshi was currently occupying, hiding behind the teen. "Mochida will protect me!"

"I'm not a part of this." The only male in the room says with a smile, standing and starting to put his things away in case Naomi decided to run after Seiko over there. He didn't want his things to topple onto the ground, after all.

"Okay, maybe Mochida won't protect me! I can still use his body, honhonhon." Satoshi stumbles a bit when Seiko jumps up, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and pulling him around. He didn't understand why he was now being used as a human shield, but he allowed it anyway, knowing that it was all in good fun with his friends.

"Let go of Satoshi, Seiko. Before I use the book." Naomi threatens, trying to make herself sound as sinister as possible.  
Seiko gasps in excitement and pushes Satoshi forward a bit, making him nearly topple over, but he catches his footing and watches as Seiko bounds towards Naomi. "Use the book? For what?!"

"Oh, just- this." Naomi rears the book back and gives Seiko a good smack on the shoulder, though she's sure to be gentle, not wanting to legitimately hurt her best friend.

"Naomi! It hurts! The only thing that can make me feel better is… your mammies!" Seiko wails in mock-pain, practically flinging herself towards Naomi's breasts. Naomi's cheeks flush a crimson color at Seiko's actions, while Satoshi just laughs and slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, the bag resting comfortably against his hip.

"Have fun in here, you two. I gotta go home soon, so I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" He waves in farewell, heading over to the exit so he could leave. Reaching out for the door handle, it suddenly opens, making Satoshi gasp and jump back, startled. Upon hearing laughter, he looks up to see Ayumi and Yoshiki, in which the male had a smirk playing on his lips and Ayumi was the one laughing at him.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Satoshi." She says, placing her hand over Yoshiki's, which was comfortably resting on her hip. She gently moves his hand off, Yoshiki's arm moving as well, since it had been wrapped around her waist. Ayumi makes her way inside of the room, grabbing a hold of the strap of Satoshi's bag, pulling him back in. Geez, everyone was pulling him around today.

"Shinozaki? Can I help you with something?" He asks and laughs, looking back upon hearing the door close. Yoshiki walks in with them, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Not necessarily. You just need to stay here with us. It's been a while since we've all stayed after school to tell scary stories, so we're going to do it tonight." Ayumi answers in a matter-of-fact voice, letting go of the strap of Satoshi's bag.

"…Scary stories?" Satoshi pipes up, a slightly embarrassed blush dusting across his cheekbones. "I don't know about that. I have a test next week, and I need to study-"

"C'mon, Satoshi. You can hang out for a little while, can't ya?" Yoshiki steps in, plopping down on the ground. He looks up at Satoshi, who feels high and mighty because he has to look down at Yoshiki for once. The other male was about 2 inches taller than himself, so this was a big thing for Satoshi.

"I don't know… You guys know how I feel about scary things."

"Exactly. Which is why we want you here. Your reactions are hilarious. Here, I'll even let you sit next to me. So you don't get kidnapped by some ghosts or some shit." Yoshiki was definitely persistent, that's for sure. Most likely because his girlfriend wanted Satoshi to be present, and Yoshiki would do anything for her.

"I… fine." Satoshi sits down next to Yoshiki almost reluctantly, removing his bag from his shoulder and setting it on his lap. "I'm not staying because you said I could sit next to you. I'm staying for my friends."

"Oh please, Shotashi. Everyone knows that you just wanna be next to some hunk of man." Seiko teases, plopping down as well, beside Ayumi. Naomi sits with her, sitting between Seiko and Satoshi.

Blinking a few times, it takes Satoshi a few moments to register the nickname. Shaking his head vehemently, he looks at the girl, who was grinning like a cat at him. "Don't call me that! I'm here for my friends. He's my best friend, why wouldn't I want to sit next to him?"

Seiko opened her mouth to reply, but she closes her mouth, turning to look over at the doorway upon hearing the door open. Morishige and Mayu walk in, their hands firmly clasped together. "Ah, welcome! The third couple to our party! Poor Shotashi, all by himself."

"Wait, third couple? We are not a couple!" Naomi cuts in, looking at her best friend with a healthy blush on her cheeks.

"Let me believe, kay?" Seiko giggles, relaxing a bit when Morishige sits next to Yoshiki, Mayu taking her spot between him and Ayumi.

"I'm not all alone." Satoshi says, though he was just saying it to say it. Ayumi and Yoshiki were together, then Mayu and Morishige were together. He was pretty sure that Naomi and Seiko were just friends, but you could never know with those two.

"Don't worry, Mochida. You'll find someone soon, I know it!" Mayu says in her cheerful tone, smiling at Satoshi encouragingly. Satoshi smiles back at her and nods.

"Thank you, Suzumoto. I'm sure I will."

"My best friend isn't allowed to date, he's too naïve and happy go lucky. Right, Satoshortie?" Yoshiki teases, slinging an arm over Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi tenses slightly, the warmth emanating from Yoshiki's body distracting him for a few moments. He liked it, really. He liked being close to someone. It was comforting, for one. Then, it was warm. _Yoshiki _was warm, actually.

Clearing his throat, he's quick to smile and shrug, feeling Yoshiki's arm slide from his shoulders and away. "All right, dad. I won't date anyone until you say I can." Laughter rises up in the group, and Yoshiki raises a brow.

"Until I say you can? Well then it looks like you'll have to be 30 until you're allowed to date."

Wrinkling his nose, Satoshi shakes his head again. "I don't want to wait that long. On second thought, I'll be rebellious for once. I'll date when I want to."

"You don't want to now?" Morishige asks curiously, making the brunet male look at him.

"Well, I guess I do. I just. I'm not sure. I've never really met anyone that I've fallen in love with, you know?"

"Mm, you've probably fallen in love dozens of times, with the way you are. So kindhearted." Naomi says, nodding at him.

"You've just never realized it, because you're an oblivious blockhead. I'd go as far as to say that you're probably in love right now, you just don't know!" Seiko finishes, the rolls in her hair bouncing as she leans over to hug Naomi.

"I think I'd know if I was in love." Satoshi says, shrugging a bit.

"I doubt it." Lighting up a candle, Ayumi puts it in the center of their circle, while Seiko jumps up to turn out the lights.

"W-wait, it's not dark yet, and I need to call my parents to let them know that I'm staying out for a little while longer."

"Then take care of that while I go pull the blinds." Getting up, Yoshiki goes to close the blinds.

With a sigh, Satoshi does indeed pull out his phone, deciding to just send his parents a text to let them know. As soon as the text was sent, he puts his phone away, then looks to Yoshiki, who was returning to their group.

"Did you take care of it?" The taller male asks, taking his place beside Satoshi.

"Mm, yeah." Satoshi responds, looking around at his friends.

"All right, great! Let's get this show on the road!" Seiko cackles and claps, looking to Ayumi.  
Ayumi smiles, then gets a serious look on her face, looking around at everyone. "As usual, I'll start. Have you guys ever heard about the story of the girl who killed herself in 1969?"

**A/N. There's chapter one! Let me know what you guys think! **

**Don't forget to review/follow/favorite!**

**Favorite- A rose from your favorite anime person :3 Follow- Cookies!**

**Review- A hug from your favorite anime character!**


End file.
